<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>charming by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080650">charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover goes to work with her dads</p><p>sequel of sorts to luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Hauntober day 18: "toad"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I can't believe you brought the cat to the office again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She loves it here! And she gets scared when we leave her at home alone for too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being ridiculous. She'd be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you stopped coddling her so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor," Deke stopped when they hit the button for the elevator, turning to face his fianc</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span> and holding up the cat in his arms so that they would have no choice but to look at each other. "Does this face look ridiculous to you? She wants to spend time with us. We're her dads, and she misses us."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> her dad, and I'm more like a way underpaid babysitter. Both by you and by SHIELD."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and cradled Clover close to his chest again while gently running his fingers through her fur. "Papa didn't mean it, baby, I promise. He's just cranky because he knows he's going to lose at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remorath Rumble</span>
  </em>
  <span> again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor sighed and watched them for a moment before shaking his head and stepping into the elevator. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to lose. And why am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She's a cat, Deke, not a baby, she can't repeat it. And I am asking, once again, for you to stop calling yourself that in public."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After losing four rounds in a row, Trevor sighed and sank into the beanbag underneath him with a frown. His SHIELD training had prepared him for a number of things - grenades, guns, alien invasions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>robot </span>
  </em>
  <span>invasions - but apparently, all of that went away as soon as any of it was within virtual reality. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been improving, the last few times they made time to play, but the map just wasn't in his favor, this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deke grinned down at the kitten that had been settled in his lap since they started playing, cooing and kissing her softly between the ears. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> naming you Clover was a good idea. You're my good luck charm, aren't you?" He was still smiling while he got to his feet, cradling her in his arms like a baby while she gazed up at him. "You're like a rabbit's foot, or a very furry toadstone. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone is so convinced you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> luck..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching a brow, Trevor sat up a bit straighter again and let out a slow breath. "Alright, alright, black cats aren't necessarily bad luck. I admit it. You have a good luck charm and that's why you're able to beat me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, babe, I'm able to beat you because you're hilariously bad at this." He turned his gaze and his grin to his fianc</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>, shaking his head. "That has to be very embarrassing for you, considering you're supposed to be a big, scary SHIELD agent." He looked down when a tiny paw tried to bat at his chin, his grin softening into something much closer to a fond smile. "You're right. Papa's not scary at all. He's too much of a sweetheart to be scary, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why must you gang up against me? I can be scary. Start the game again and I'll show you just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can be."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>